Ironic
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Era jodidamente gracioso e irónico, que aquel chico que se miraba tan imponente, era bravucón y hacía abuso de su autoridad como nuevo prefecto de su casa correspondiente, se sintiese amenazado por una jodida señal. ["Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero".]


**Harry potter & todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 **"Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro El abrevadero".**

 **[N/A]: Está pequeña historia se encuentra ubicada en el quinto año de Hogwarts.**

 **Cantidad de palabras: Exactamente 1000.**

 **Créditos** **correspondientes en la imagen de portada.**

 _ **Palabra clave/emoción: Amenaza.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

Los meses seguían transcurriendo de forma monótona hasta que llego el 1° de septiembre, y en el andén 9 ¾ de King's Cross muchas familias y personas del mundo mágico se encontraban abordando el expreso de Hogwarts, donde iniciaría el nuevo curso escolar. Dentro ya del tren, iba un chico rubio pavoneándose y abriéndose paso entre los demás estudiantes aunque tuviese que empujarlos para poder ir por donde le diese la gana. Un poco a lo lejos y de reojo ya había visto a cierto grupo con varias cabelleras pelirrojas, gafas y cabello de arbusto. Chasqueo su lengua ante su molestia de haberles solo visto, San Potter y su grupo de comadrejas fracasadas y una sangre sucia. Ignorándoles se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al vagón en donde los alumnos de Slytherin se reunían, al menos allí no sentiría esa repulsión en su estómago. Tal vez solo a la empalagosa de Pansy, pero podía lidiar con ello. Abrió la puerta corrediza de dicho vagón hasta que encontró el que venía siendo su lugar desde primer año, dejo sus pertenencias y se dejó caer de manera pesada mirando hacía la ventana. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos al sentir como el tren ya iba en movimiento, se estiro un poco y noto que el asiento de enfrente iba vació. Se puso de pie y se asomó un poco para ver si alguien más se encontraba por fuera. Al ver que Pansy dormía con las Greengrass, suspiro aliviado al saber que podría caminar tranquilamente por el tren, después de todo ese año ya se le había asignado el cargo de prefecto. Abrió nuevamente la puerta y pudo ver que en el largo pasillo se encontraban alumnos revoloteando de un lado a otro, haciendo bromas, chismorreando y la señora del carrito de golosinas. Acomodo su elegante saco negro y emprendió su paso otra vez. Cada que avanzaba solo podía sentir como algunos alumnos se abrían paso intimidados ante su presencia y como algunas de las jovencitas cuchicheaban notoriamente de él y le dedicaban miradas cargadas de picardía. Realmente aun no sabía por qué no había terminado empujando a todos como cuando recién ingreso al expreso por la mañana, sentía algo de vació y necesitaba llenarlo, más aun no sabía con qué. Río para sus adentros al ver como la joven de Gryffindor pasaba literalmente por alto al jugador de Quidditch y seguía su rumbo —a donde fuese que se dirigiera—. Al momento de que Hermione se encontrase lo suficientemente lejos, instintivamente soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que los ojos de las personas que estaban allí se posaran en él, incluyendo a Hermione, que sin girarse ya sabía de quien se trataba. Malfoy alzo su pecho cual pavo real y camino hasta que llego a la distancia donde se encontraba Cormac y lo empujo bruscamente con su hombro.

—Te están hacen un favor al querer cortejarte y aun así te pones en tu plan de rechazo ¿Eh, Granger?

Cormac solo lo miró con desaprobación y le devolvió el empujón de hombro al girarse e irse a su lugar. Algunas risillas y comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Y tal como se esperaba, Malfoy no recibió respuesta verbal de Granger, pero muy a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban, Draco perfectamente había alcanzado a notar como la susodicha había hecho un señalamiento con el dedo medio de su mano. Pensando que podría tratarse de algún hechizo no verbal, instintivamente se hizo hacía un lado pegándose a la pared del tren. Al notar la forma de burla que un grupo de alumnos hacía el verle reaccionar así, los empujo para abrirse paso y sin pensárselo dos veces ir tras esa maldita gusano de biblioteca. Había logrado escabullirse entre las personas, y batallo para poder seguirle, pues gracias a que su cabello literalmente ya no era un nido de pájaros, lograba pasar algo desapercibida entre los demás. Y maldita sea, la muy maldita había logrado sacarle ventaja pues de plano ya iba muy lejos.

—¡Les restare puntos a todas sus malditas casas si no dejan espacio para que pase! —les riñó a los demás alumnos. Y vaya que había disfrutado aquella vista al verles desvanecer las sonrisas y cuchicheos de sus caras. Al proseguir en su andar de buscar a esa come libros e ir a darle una lección, no pudo evitar bufar exasperado, incluso podría asegurar que estaba casi rojo de ira.

¿Quién carajos se creía? Lo más importante, ¿Qué mierdas era esa señal que Granger le había echo con el dedo medio? Seguramente algún hechizo no verbal muy antiguo de esos que venían en los tantos libros que ese ratón de biblioteca leía. Dio vuelta a la derecha y se dirigió al lugar que señalaba ser los baños. Antes de siquiera tocar la manija de la puerta alguien más la abrió y salió de allí. Instintivamente se hizo hacía un lado al ver la melena —ya no de arbusto— de Granger. La joven castaña lo miró sin sorpresa alguna y solo rodó sus ojos en molestia ante la presencia de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué carajos fue eso? —cuestionó en un vano intento de que su voz no sonase confundida y temblorosa.

— ¿Solo una _sangre sucia_ saliendo del baño?

—Muy graciosa Granger, no te hagas la despistada. —inhalo al ver que ella no entendía a qué se refería—. A ese hechizo que hiciste con el dedo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Ante aquella respuesta ella solo pudo soltar una carcajada, lo cual provoco que Malfoy frunciera el señor.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? —sintió una clase de deja vú al decir aquella pregunta.

—Nada, nada. —fue su única respuesta después de reír por un rato.

—Me las pagarás, maldita _sangre sucia._

—Lo que tú digas Malfoy.

Hermione le saco la vuelta, pero no sin antes girarse y volver a hacerle la misma seña con su dedo medio y ver como Malfoy se agachaba.

Quién lo diría. Un simple insulto muggle haría sentir muy amenazado al _gran Malfoy._

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Sí llegaron hasta aquí, espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado c:**

 **Y bueeeno, la verdad me divertí escribiendo este pequeño oneshot, mostrando una pequeña parte de Malfoy sintiéndose amenazado ante un insulto muggle xD.**

 **En fin, creo que ya es todo y ya me voy (?)**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
